User talk:JeraldoHernandez747
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Creepyjabba.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2012-09-11T21:52:13 Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Troll Pasta A page you recently created was deleted because it was a Troll Pasta. We no longer accept Troll Pastas or Horrible Troll Pastas, sorry to say. If you want to post them anywhere, please post them on and not here. The next time you deliberately post a Troll Pasta, you will recieve a 1-day block. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. You have been banned for a day for doing this, and if you reupload a story again, you will be banned for a week. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 17:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Important Warning II You were warned not to add lines, substract lines or modify the plot of an OC story without the author's permission. You didn't pay attention to it. As a punishment, you got a two weeks ban. Think before editing next time I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC)